pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Hello, Pingu
Hello Pingu (sometimes known as Pingu is Introduced) is the first episode of the first season of Pingu. Plot The episode begins as the family sits to their dinner. Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes but is having great difficulty, so he violently smashes his fork which makes it easier to swallow them whole. His father scolds him, but then ends up showing how difficult it is for him to keep his potatoes on his fork too. Pingu laughs and blows bubbles into his drink. He then moves on to his fish which he puts into his mouth and pulls up again to reveal the bones. He does not want to eat his greens, but Dad tells him he must if he wants to leave the table. Once finally eaten through his straw, Pingu rushes to the bathroom and spits the greens into the toilet. Pingu exits the bathroom and the table is cleared, so he slides under the table and sneaks into the toy box, to find his red rubber ball. He asks Dad to inflate it for him, so he fetches the pump and does so. While he waits, Mum lets Pingu have a lick of her popsicle. He ends up consuming most of it. Pingu finally goes outside with his ball, sets it down and goes back in to blow his nose. While Pingu is gone, Pingo and Pingg come along and steal the ball. Pingu soon returns and a big fight ensues to rescue his ball. Pingu eventually gets his deflated ball back and he goes back inside with a hurt head. Dad blows up the ball again while Mum puts a plaster on Pingu's head. Dad also plasters up the damage that the ball suffered too. Pingu then finishes off the day with a rest in his hammock. Characters * Pingu * Mum * Dad * Pingo * Pingg Trivia * The dinner scenario is used in a lot of later episodes, including Pingu Runs Away and others where he misbehaves. * The beginning of this episode has the only piece of music in the series besides the Pingu theme that would be used more in later episodes. For the original soundtrack for this episode, this is also a fact. * This is the only episode with a hammock. The other episodes have beds. * It is unknown whether it is just pure coindence, but when Pingu's Dad puts the two plasters on the red ball, he arranges them to make the ball look like the national flag of Switzerland, which is where the show originated. * In this episode, you cannot tell, in you can only see frame-by-frame, but during the part where Pingu does the mean face at the mirror, the screen flashes green, due to an unknown reason. This frame was taken out of the new soundtrack when remasted. This may have only been on certain VHS tapes, too. * This is one of the few episodes where Carlo Bonomi did not create the sound effects. This is only for the new version because the old SFX were saved from the old one. In the original, the dinner was a SFX Test. * Because of Pingg smacking Pingu on the head and Pingu tripping on his ball, it was removed from British television in 2003. Cartoon Network kept the episode earlier and the episode was not shown on any US channels afterwards. However, the DVD release and Digital release of the episode contains the uncut version. Goofs * In the original, Pingu's mirror face can be heard fading in and out. * When Pingu sees Pingo and Pingg, he says noot noot three times, but this was a claymation error that they didn't bother fixing. * When Pingu heads for the bathroom to spit out his greens, his cheeks are bulging, but once he is inside the bathroom they are not. * When Pingu runs off to the bathroom, his face looks weird. * When Pingu is running back to the house he runs off with a piece of white from the snowball on his back, but once in the house, there is no white on his back. * When Pingu goes to the bathroom, the table is set up, once he leaves the bathroom, everything on the table is eaten. * The ball apparently didn't pop, the hole used for inflating the ball apparently wasn't shut, because Pingu's ball is seen outside the house a lot and he is seen playing with it sometimes. * Pingu's beak changes color from red to orange during the first 3 seconds of the show. But since it's so small because he's in the back of the table, this is difficult to notice. It is red again for the remainder of the episodes. * Pingu has never been able to roll into a box in any episode except this one. They didn't abandon rolling, but they abandoned the rolling into things. * Pingg walks unnaturally abnormal than himself in this episode. He also does this in the next episode for a short moment. * At one moment during the fight, the yellow area around Pingu and Pingo's belly disappears. * Pingo's head seems to be larger. Changes between versions * Every episode of the original version of Pingu had an episode title at the beginning of the episode on the bottom of the screen. It just said "Pingu" this time, but it was removed in the redub. * In the original version, when Pingu doesn't want to eat, he is whimpering like a dog. This was changed in the new version. * In the original version, Pingu's voice was higher-pitched, but they pitched it higher to make Carlo Bonomi sound like a kid. This was not done in later episodes and is hardly noticeable. * When Pingu gets out of the bathroom, he doesn't say anything while in the original version he is heard humming a small tune. This would usually be the other way around. * When Pingu speaks to Pingo when he is bouncing the ball on his head, he doesn't acknowledge him. He might have in the original version. Censorship Main article: Pingu Censorship Gallery File:Hello,Pingu1.png File:Hello,Pingu2.png File:Hello,Pingu3.png File:Hello,Pingu5.png File:Hello,Pingu7.png File:Hello,Pingu8.png File:Hello,Pingu9.png File:Hello,Pingu10.png File:Hello,Pingu11.png File:Hello,Pingu12.png File:Hello,Pingu13.png pingutoilet.jpg File:Hello,Pingu14.png File:Hello,Pingu15.png File:Hello,Pingu16.png File:Hello,Pingu17.png File:Hello,Pingu18.png pingus01e01dvdripxvidta.png File:Hello,Pingu19.png File:Hello,Pingu20.png Mother Wiping Pingu's Face.jpg Hello,Pingu21.jpg film_inside_01_01.jpg|Rare Photo Episode File:Pingu Season 1 Episode 1|Restored Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Censored Episodes